Childhood love
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Surge the Hedgehog from a yound headgie feels something new seeing Eclispe the Hedgie that has just been born and is to be her best friend and to be there for her in the time of need but what happens when Surge and Eclispe start to feel more for eachother will they risk their friendship for love?
1. Chapter 1

Surge's POV

I was a gray hedgehog with a blue lighting bolt on my quill and was a fallen God of Mobius, well that's at least what my dad told me. I'm 3 years old and I was sitting on the floor my eyes glued to the tv watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. My mom was upstairs and my dad was downstairs in the livingroom with me, but instead of watching tv he was reading the paper, my ear twitch hearing him call my name and about 5 minutes later after the show went to commercial I turned and responded. "Yes father?" I asked and he just smiled. "Did you know there will be a solar eclipse later in the afternoon, we are lucky one is coming around in our lifetime, would you want to watch it?" I thought for a moment and nodded not really knowing what a 'eclipse' is but it sounded exciting to be only shown only in a certain period or lifetime and I got back to my show. "Oh dear I'm sorry you guys but you know Mrs. Davis down the street?!" my mom said as she rushed to put on her coat. "You mean the Mrs. Davis down the street?" Dad asked. "The one that makes me cookies and has that big belly?" I asked with a cocked head and smiled imagining the cookies she made so sweetly. "Yes well she is finally having her baby now, I have to deliver her baby." mom said getting the keys. My mom worked as a doctor at the hospital, sometimes it would be longer than a day till she got home and she barely had a so-called 'day off' and spend time with me and dad but I guess I kinda understand, maybe a little. "But honey today is your day off." Dad said now getting up and I did the same turning off the tv to not disturb their conversation. "Oh no honey but I gotta go, unless you wanna come with?" Mom suggested and I nodded excited. "We get to see a baby?" I said with a smile running to my mom's legs hugging them and then looked to my dad with my cute pout face that always run him over and I smiled to hear him groan and nod. "Fine we'll go let's get to th car no time to lose." he said and we all got in the car I got into the back seat and put on my seat belt. "Everyone buckled up?" Mom asked. "Yes." we stated and she nodded and we pulled off the driveway to the hospital. We were driving kinda fast but it was exciting watching the blur of cars go by and the window hitting my ears tips as the window on my side was cracked and soon we made it to a sudden halt once we reached the hospital.

"You get Surge I have to go now bye-bye sweety." mom said as she got out the car. "Bye mom." and i saw her blow me a kiss before she ran to the hospital and my dad grabbed the keys out of the ignition and help me out of the car. "Come on let's go inside." Dad suggested and I nodded as we went inside and went into the waiting room. They had a tv and kids area so I was sold and began to play with toys. As I began to get bored with playing with toy trucks and coloring books I decided to watch tv. I turned it on and saw the news come on I was about to turn till I heard them talking about the solar eclipse, the thing that Dad was talking about earlier. "Hi I'm Raven the Bat with a report on the famous Mobian eclipse happening in half an hour and as you can see behind me people all over Mobius are sitting outside with snacks having outdoor events and having grill outs having a front row seat at seeing this once in a few 100 years you can only get to see here folks. Now for David the Fox for his report on the weather." and I was amazed but soon turned to another channel for I had no care for the weather. Soon after many channel surfing I couldn't find the channel with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on them it must have ended and I was starting to get bored of this place. "Dad when can we go home?" I said waking miserably to his lap. "When is done with having her baby son." he said as he sat me on his lap. "And how long will that take?" I said impatiently with my bottom lip poked out. "I don't know son but how about I get you a snack?" he said and he lead me to a vending machine. I looked at the isolated snacks that were inside the mysterious machine and picked a bag of my favorite chips. I saw dad nod, "Good choice." he said and got out a piece of green paper and feed it to the machine after dad punched in some numbers I heard a '_thump'_ and my dad bended down and got the chips from the machine. "There you go, would you like something to drink with that?" he asked and I nodded as I got my bag of chips open and began to eat them. Dad just did the same thing to the machine from before and this time got out a bottle of juice. He gave it to me and we headed back to the waiting room. "Thanks dad." I said and sat at the table with him eating my snack. "No problem son." he said with a warm smile and began to look at tv.

After I was done with my snack I threw away the trash and sat back down and finally after dad talked to a nurse he said. "Come on Surge its ok to see mommy and now." and i nodded as I took his hand and walked down the long hallway and we finally stopped at room 103 C and Dad knocked on the door and we heard say. "Come in." and we did to see her holding something in her arms. was a black hedgehog with long black quills and had red eyes she looked very young like my mom, we have been friends with her ever since she moved hear and to find out she didn't have a husband to that what my mom told me and she was left alone. But I spent time with her for when she babysitts me and she would make me cookies and would tell me fantastic stories of her adventurous life. She told me about why her tummy was so big telling me she was keeping another being that would to soon meet the world would come and now that day has come. "Oh Hello hello Surge how are you." she said softly as she rocked the little bundle in her arms that was in a white blanket. "Were fine, but are you?" Dad asked. "Oh she'll be fine she has no health risk either so nothing should be wrong with the baby either, but we'll still check just to make sure." mom insisted and dad nodded. "So is it a boy or a girl?" I asked excited and Mrs. Davis laughed. "Oh silly me I almost forgot to check!" she said and Mom and Dad crowded her as she was doing something that I tried to see what it was but I could budge through their legs. "Awwwwww." they said and the more they saw the more I wanted to see to. "Let me see, let me see. let me see!" I exclaimed and my parents chuckled. "Ok little man you can see now." Dad and mom picked me up to show a little hedgehog that was curled up and was nuzzling 's chest. The baby's black quills were bent up word unlike mine and were streaked red and so was the arms and side of the legs which were very unique to me. "So is it a boy or girl?" I said as I spotted the white tuff of chest fur and I was really hoping it was a boy. "A girl." said and I groaned and my parents laughed. "Are you sure it's a girl, because I think it's a boy." I said looking at the baby again to see her yawn in a cute way which made me blush a little and to see the GIRL'S eyes open and to me they sparkled as they did and I found myself stunned with her beauty. "Wow." I said star struck. Mom and Mrs. Davis laughed and my Dad patted me on the back. "Looks like my son has an interest in your daughter." she whispered. giggled as she whispered back. "Yes it does seem like it maybe Surge can be a good influence on my daughter as she grows up, you know set up playdates, they can become good friends." "Yeah that's a great idea." Mom whispered back.

I looked away from the girl for a second and to the window and gasped. "Look mom, look dad the solar eclipse!" I exclaimed and mom, dad, and Mrs. Davis looked out the window as well as the sky went black as the light from the hospital kept us from being blind from the lack of sunlight. "Hmmmm I think I'll name my daughter, Eclispe Davis the Hedgehog." said with a smile looking down to her little bundle as the baby began to cooe to her mother for attention. "That sounds like a wonderful name." my mom said. "I agree, what do you think son, would you like to be friends with Eclispe for now on?" he said looking down to me and I looked away from the window and back to the newly named baby Eclispe. "I would love to be her friend." I said as I blushed a little. I saw Eclispe look to me all confused and helpless it was really, how you say, cute. I saw her babble some baby stuff like " Goo goo ahga bubo." I leaned in to hear her lovely voice and I blushed seeing her grab my nose. "Um, mom." I said and saw her giggle to my voice now sounded funny due to my held nose. "Ok Eclispe let go now." said giggling an my mother did the same so did dad. "Yeah let go!" I said pulling away and I must say for a baby she was strong and I finally got out of her grip and rubbed my sore nose. "Ow." I said in agony. "You ok honey?" mom said checking out my nose. "I'm sorry for Eclispe, Surge, baby's can be a little grabby when their curious." said and I understood as I nodded and I looked to my friend Eclispe again as she yawned and dozed off asleep again and I yawned as I felt the same and I was lifted by my dad as we were leaving the room. "W-W-Where we going dad?" I asked tiredly trying to stay awake. "Home and don't worry you'll see Eclispe in a couple of days the doctors need to check to see if Eclispe is perfectly healthy to go home ok?" he explained and I nodded now stopping, on fighting to go to sleep and dozed off.

A week later...

To me it has been the longest week to me and I have been dying to see Eclispe she got home with 3 days ago and I was told by mom that they needed time to adjust since they got back home and Eclispe was the new baby. I understood but today we had presents and stuff for Eclispe and I was excited when I knocked on the door. The door opened to hear crying and looking tired but still has a smile on her face and surprised for this is the first time I've seen 's stomach not big anymore. "Oh hello there hehehe." she said and motioned us to come in. "Um we brought presents for Eclispe." I said blushing and trying to look for where she was. "Oh thank you and Surge I'll bring Eclispe down for you to see her." she giggled and I blushed as she left and me and my parents nodded as we sat on the couch. Soon came down with Eclispe in her arms still crying and my ears flattened to see her so unhappy. "Hehehehe sorry she has been like this ever since we got home." explain with her ears flattened as well. "Can I hold her ?" I asked. "Of course but you'll have to be careful holding a baby." she said. showed me the proper way of holding Eclispe and I nodded as I got the hang of it, and surprisingly Eclispe stopped crying and looked to me as she still sniffled and whimpered. "Wow you're a natural at this Surge. complimented. "I agree." Dad said. "Oh its time to feed Her, Surge do you wish to do the honors?" I nodded to as she left and came back 10 minutes later with a warm bottle. She told me how to feed her and I watched Eclispe as she sucked on the bottle enjoying the milk and I once she finished, took a hold of her and patted her back as she galloped her a little in her arms. "_burp." _I chuckled a little seeing Eclispe after her 'out burst' and gave her a thumbs up. "Nice one." After half an hour me and Eclispe was on the floor rolling a big red ball I thought Eclispe would like for a toy at the store and she seemed neutral as we played not smile no frown just a plain face. "Hmmm, hey Eclispe lets throw the ball." I said with a smile thinking maybe she needed more excitement to make her smile and I took hold of the ball and threw it to her gently and saw it bounce off her head. I then gulped as I saw tears build up in her eyes and she began to whimper. "Oh gosh please don't cry please don't cry!" I pleaded going to her and held her trying to calm her down but to only smell something off. To find out she wasn't crying because the ball hit her, she was crying over a full diaper. "Eww." I said as I backed away a little. " ECLISPE NEEDS A DIAPER CHANGE!" I yelled over Eclispe's screams and cries and my parents and came instantly and got Eclispe and tried to calm her down. "Ssh ssh Eclispe it's alright mommy is here to change you be right back." she said as she left and I sighed. It sure is going to be hard to be friends with a girl who isn't potty trained yet, but some how I seemed to make it work...

Here is my first chapter story and I hope you like it...

Characters: Surge doesn't belong to me Eclispe belongs to me... and Surge's parents I just made up...plese leave nice reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2 (6 years later)

Surge's POV

I was a gray hedgehog with a blue lighting bolt on my quill and was a fallen God of Mobius, well that's at least what my dad told me. I'm 3 years old and I was sitting on the floor my eyes glued to the tv watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. My mom was upstairs and my dad was downstairs in the livingroom with me, but instead of watching tv he was reading the paper, my ear twitch hearing him call my name and about 5 minutes later after the show went to commercial I turned and responded. "Yes father?" I asked and he just smiled. "Did you know there will be a solar eclipse later in the afternoon, we are lucky one is coming around in our lifetime, would you want to watch it?" I thought for a moment and nodded not really knowing what a 'eclipse' is but it sounded exciting to be only shown only in a certain period or lifetime and I got back to my show. "Oh dear I'm sorry you guys but you know Mrs. Davis down the street?!" my mom said as she rushed to put on her coat. "You mean the Mrs. Davis down the street?" Dad asked. "The one that makes me cookies and has that big belly?" I asked with a cocked head and smiled imagining the cookies she made so sweetly. "Yes well she is finally having her baby now, I have to deliver her baby." mom said getting the keys. My mom worked as a doctor at the hospital, sometimes it would be longer than a day till she got home and she barely had a so-called 'day off' and spend time with me and dad but I guess I kinda understand, maybe a little. "But honey today is your day off." Dad said now getting up and I did the same turning off the tv to not disturb their conversation. "Oh no honey but I gotta go, unless you wanna come with?" Mom suggested and I nodded excited. "We get to see a baby?" I said with a smile running to my mom's legs hugging them and then looked to my dad with my cute pout face that always run him over and I smiled to hear him groan and nod. "Fine we'll go let's get to th car no time to lose." he said and we all got in the car I got into the back seat and put on my seat belt. "Everyone buckled up?" Mom asked. "Yes." we stated and she nodded and we pulled off the driveway to the hospital. We were driving kinda fast but it was exciting watching the blur of cars go by and the window hitting my ears tips as the window on my side was cracked and soon we made it to a sudden halt once we reached the hospital.

"You get Surge I have to go now bye-bye sweety." mom said as she got out the car. "Bye mom." and i saw her blow me a kiss before she ran to the hospital and my dad grabbed the keys out of the ignition and help me out of the car. "Come on let's go inside." Dad suggested and I nodded as we went inside and went into the waiting room. They had a tv and kids area so I was sold and began to play with toys. As I began to get bored with playing with toy trucks and coloring books I decided to watch tv. I turned it on and saw the news come on I was about to turn till I heard them talking about the solar eclipse, the thing that Dad was talking about earlier. "Hi I'm Raven the Bat with a report on the famous Mobian eclipse happening in half an hour and as you can see behind me people all over Mobius are sitting outside with snacks having outdoor events and having grill outs having a front row seat at seeing this once in a few 100 years you can only get to see here folks. Now for David the Fox for his report on the weather." and I was amazed but soon turned to another channel for I had no care for the weather. Soon after many channel surfing I couldn't find the channel with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on them it must have ended and I was starting to get bored of this place. "Dad when can we go home?" I said waking miserably to his lap. "When is done with having her baby son." he said as he sat me on his lap. "And how long will that take?" I said impatiently with my bottom lip poked out. "I don't know son but how about I get you a snack?" he said and he lead me to a vending machine. I looked at the isolated snacks that were inside the mysterious machine and picked a bag of my favorite chips. I saw dad nod, "Good choice." he said and got out a piece of green paper and feed it to the machine after dad punched in some numbers I heard a '_thump'_ and my dad bended down and got the chips from the machine. "There you go, would you like something to drink with that?" he asked and I nodded as I got my bag of chips open and began to eat them. Dad just did the same thing to the machine from before and this time got out a bottle of juice. He gave it to me and we headed back to the waiting room. "Thanks dad." I said and sat at the table with him eating my snack. "No problem son." he said with a warm smile and began to look at tv.

After I was done with my snack I threw away the trash and sat back down and finally after dad talked to a nurse he said. "Come on Surge its ok to see mommy and now." and i nodded as I took his hand and walked down the long hallway and we finally stopped at room 103 C and Dad knocked on the door and we heard say. "Come in." and we did to see her holding something in her arms. was a black hedgehog with long black quills and had red eyes she looked very young like my mom, we have been friends with her ever since she moved hear and to find out she didn't have a husband to that what my mom told me and she was left alone. But I spent time with her for when she babysitts me and she would make me cookies and would tell me fantastic stories of her adventurous life. She told me about why her tummy was so big telling me she was keeping another being that would to soon meet the world would come and now that day has come. "Oh Hello hello Surge how are you." she said softly as she rocked the little bundle in her arms that was in a white blanket. "Were fine, but are you?" Dad asked. "Oh she'll be fine she has no health risk either so nothing should be wrong with the baby either, but we'll still check just to make sure." mom insisted and dad nodded. "So is it a boy or a girl?" I asked excited and Mrs. Davis laughed. "Oh silly me I almost forgot to check!" she said and Mom and Dad crowded her as she was doing something that I tried to see what it was but I could budge through their legs. "Awwwwww." they said and the more they saw the more I wanted to see to. "Let me see, let me see. let me see!" I exclaimed and my parents chuckled. "Ok little man you can see now." Dad and mom picked me up to show a little hedgehog that was curled up and was nuzzling 's chest. The baby's black quills were bent up word unlike mine and were streaked red and so was the arms and side of the legs which were very unique to me. "So is it a boy or girl?" I said as I spotted the white tuff of chest fur and I was really hoping it was a boy. "A girl." said and I groaned and my parents laughed. "Are you sure it's a girl, because I think it's a boy." I said looking at the baby again to see her yawn in a cute way which made me blush a little and to see the GIRL'S eyes open and to me they sparkled as they did and I found myself stunned with her beauty. "Wow." I said star struck. Mom and Mrs. Davis laughed and my Dad patted me on the back. "Looks like my son has an interest in your daughter." she whispered. giggled as she whispered back. "Yes it does seem like it maybe Surge can be a good influence on my daughter as she grows up, you know set up playdates, they can become good friends." "Yeah that's a great idea." Mom whispered back.

I looked away from the girl for a second and to the window and gasped. "Look mom, look dad the solar eclipse!" I exclaimed and mom, dad, and Mrs. Davis looked out the window as well as the sky went black as the light from the hospital kept us from being blind from the lack of sunlight. "Hmmmm I think I'll name my daughter, Eclispe Davis the Hedgehog." said with a smile looking down to her little bundle as the baby began to cooe to her mother for attention. "That sounds like a wonderful name." my mom said. "I agree, what do you think son, would you like to be friends with Eclispe for now on?" he said looking down to me and I looked away from the window and back to the newly named baby Eclispe. "I would love to be her friend." I said as I blushed a little. I saw Eclispe look to me all confused and helpless it was really, how you say, cute. I saw her babble some baby stuff like " Goo goo ahga bubo." I leaned in to hear her lovely voice and I blushed seeing her grab my nose. "Um, mom." I said and saw her giggle to my voice now sounded funny due to my held nose. "Ok Eclispe let go now." said giggling an my mother did the same so did dad. "Yeah let go!" I said pulling away and I must say for a baby she was strong and I finally got out of her grip and rubbed my sore nose. "Ow." I said in agony. "You ok honey?" mom said checking out my nose. "I'm sorry for Eclispe, Surge, baby's can be a little grabby when their curious." said and I understood as I nodded and I looked to my friend Eclispe again as she yawned and dozed off asleep again and I yawned as I felt the same and I was lifted by my dad as we were leaving the room. "W-W-Where we going dad?" I asked tiredly trying to stay awake. "Home and don't worry you'll see Eclispe in a couple of days the doctors need to check to see if Eclispe is perfectly healthy to go home ok?" he explained and I nodded now stopping, on fighting to go to sleep and dozed off.

A week later...

To me it has been the longest week to me and I have been dying to see Eclispe she got home with 3 days ago and I was told by mom that they needed time to adjust since they got back home and Eclispe was the new baby. I understood but today we had presents and stuff for Eclispe and I was excited when I knocked on the door. The door opened to hear crying and looking tired but still has a smile on her face and surprised for this is the first time I've seen 's stomach not big anymore. "Oh hello there hehehe." she said and motioned us to come in. "Um we brought presents for Eclispe." I said blushing and trying to look for where she was. "Oh thank you and Surge I'll bring Eclispe down for you to see her." she giggled and I blushed as she left and me and my parents nodded as we sat on the couch. Soon came down with Eclispe in her arms still crying and my ears flattened to see her so unhappy. "Hehehehe sorry she has been like this ever since we got home." explain with her ears flattened as well. "Can I hold her ?" I asked. "Of course but you'll have to be careful holding a baby." she said. showed me the proper way of holding Eclispe and I nodded as I got the hang of it, and surprisingly Eclispe stopped crying and looked to me as she still sniffled and whimpered. "Wow you're a natural at this Surge. complimented. "I agree." Dad said. "Oh its time to feed Her, Surge do you wish to do the honors?" I nodded to as she left and came back 10 minutes later with a warm bottle. She told me how to feed her and I watched Eclispe as she sucked on the bottle enjoying the milk and I once she finished, took a hold of her and patted her back as she galloped her a little in her arms. "_burp." _I chuckled a little seeing Eclispe after her 'out burst' and gave her a thumbs up. "Nice one." After half an hour me and Eclispe was on the floor rolling a big red ball I thought Eclispe would like for a toy at the store and she seemed neutral as we played not smile no frown just a plain face. "Hmmm, hey Eclispe lets throw the ball." I said with a smile thinking maybe she needed more excitement to make her smile and I took hold of the ball and threw it to her gently and saw it bounce off her head. I then gulped as I saw tears build up in her eyes and she began to whimper. "Oh gosh please don't cry please don't cry!" I pleaded going to her and held her trying to calm her down but to only smell something off. To find out she wasn't crying because the ball hit her, she was crying over a full diaper. "Eww." I said as I backed away a little. " ECLISPE NEEDS A DIAPER CHANGE!" I yelled over Eclispe's screams and cries and my parents and came instantly and got Eclispe and tried to calm her down. "Ssh ssh Eclispe it's alright mommy is here to change you be right back." she said as she left and I sighed. It sure is going to be hard to be friends with a girl who isn't potty trained yet, but some how I seemed to make it work...

Here is my first chapter story and I hope you like it...

Characters: Surge doesn't belong to me Eclispe belongs to me... and Surge's parents I just made up...plese leave nice reviews ^^


End file.
